Aokaga drabble
by animeismysport
Summary: Kagami gets a minor injury on the court but don't worry, Aomine swoops in and saves the Bakagami. Feelings are confessed. Could turn into multiple one shots if people like it.


"Technical foul" The referee yelled after blowing his whistle.

Kagami had gone up to shoot, only to be knocked out of focus by an elbow that slammed down on his face. The elbow hit him so hard that he became off balanced and landed right on his rear end. A dull ache formed on his left side of his face. He wasn't really sure what was going on but he suddenly felt dizzy and when he rubbed his face his hand was covered in blood.

A time out was called and as Kagami stood up, he felt light headed and fell back to the ground.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked running up to him. A referee ran towards them and bent down inspecting Kagami's face.

"Can you hear me son" the man asked. Kagami nodded feeling sick to his stomach.

"Oi Bakagami, you alright" an all too familiar voice shouted. Kagami turned to find the owner of this voice.

"Aomine?" Kagami asked. Everything was moving in slow motion and the crowd seemed to be yelling at the top of their lungs. Kagami was a bit surprised to see Aomine at a game that he didn't even play at, but he felt like shit and didn't even have the energy to ask.

Aomine met up with Kagami and pulled the shorter male off the court to his team. He sat him on the bench with the rest of his team and pulled up a chair next to him. Kagami turned to look at the rest his team who were in complete shock.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"There's blood all over your face you idiot" Aomine said grabbing some napkins. Kagami's coach said something inaudible to Aomine as the buzzer buzzed throughout the stadium and the players ran back on the court.

"What did she say?" Kagami asked. Aomine poured something on the paper towel and looked at Kagami with his deep blue eyes. Kagami looked away and blushed madly. To say he had a thing for Aomine was an understatement. Even though Aomine was a jerk, he was an amazing basketball player and Kagami envied his Ego. Also he was fucking hot.

"She said the paramedic are coming" Aomine said quietly.

Aomine grabbed Kagami's chin and tilted his head back. He put the tissue on Kagami's nose and Kagami felt pressure, but in a gentle way.

"Did I get a nose bleed?" Kagami asked.

Aomine threw away the tissue and grabbed another one to repeat the process. "Yeah and your under eye is completely busted open." He answered grabbing a spare towel with his free hand and placing it on Kagami's chest to catch any blood that fell on his jersey.

Once the blood from his nose subsided, he felt a cool towel rub again his face. Kagami turned his attention Aomine who had his hand pressed again Kagami's cheek. The only this separating themfrom actually tuching was a wad of tissues soaking up the blood.

Kagami blushed at that thought and averted his eyes from Aomine's.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked. He felt Aomine tense a little before adjusting the tissue on Kagami's face.

"You're hurt aren't you" Aomine said, feeling heat rise to his own cheeks.

"Yeah but why are you even here?" Kagami asked. His eyes were now fully focused on Aomine's.

Aomine sighed, "You ask a lot of questions" he said smirking.

"Only when I'm confused" Kagami said.

A sharped sting on his cheek caused Kagami to flinch and grab the nearest thing, which happened to be Aomine's wrist.

"Sorry, I have t press down so it will stop bleeding" Aomine said leaning in more towards Kagami.

The two sat in silence for a while before Aomine said, "I came to see you"

Kagami looked up at him. "What?" he asked, still holding Aomine's wrist.

"I came to watch you play Bakagami" Aomine said standing up from where he was sitting, to get in a more comfortable position.

"Since when did you care about me?" Kagami asked skeptically.

Aomine was getting frustrated at the lack of common sense Kagami had at the moment.

"Because I like you, you idiot" Aomine said annoyed.

Kagami looked up in shock. "R-really?" he asked eyes wide.

"Yeah really" Aomine said turning away from the angel sitting in front of him.

Kagami smiled and blushed. "I like you too" he said smiling.

Aomine sat down with a smile on his face. He threw away the last of the tissues as he saw the paramedics arrive, probably to give Kagami stiches.

"Good because now I can say this" Aomine said leaning forward and pulling Kagami into a tight hug. He rested his head on Kagami's and whispered into his hair, "Don't scare me like that again."

Kagami hugged him back. "Sorry Aho, it wont happen again" He said smiling despite pain he was feeling in his once again bloody cheek.

And so they're relationship begins.

 **Idk if this is god or not so don't hate. If you like it review please! I might make this a series of one shots if people like it.**


End file.
